


Relaxing Comfort

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headrubs, M/M, Male Kiibo, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: He shouldn’t feel this selfish, but the while haired boy is always there for him.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kiibo/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Relaxing Comfort

He laid in his bed, his dreams more like flashbacks of the realism of their situation. A reminder that he could be next. Somebody could be next. And he could do nothing.

He should have reached her, he should have been the one to die instead.

_  
it’s your fault. they’re dead because of you. you deserved it not them._

He’s mind fills with flashes. Flashes of the 2 victims, and the 2 killers, who where the victims of a terrible fate.

He wakes up. He’s not sure when he woke up, but he’s awake. He stares at the stacked shelves on the wall. They haven’t been cleaned. Not since.. well they haven’t been cleaned yet.

He lays down for longer, and eventually his thoughts get to his eyes. He gets up, and walks out the door, his eyes almost about to burst.

”...”

”knock.. knock..”

 _This is selfish_ , he thinks.

He ignores the thought, because the door swings open right before he knocks again.

The boy in front of him knows what’s wrong immediately. Surprising for somebody who can’t read a room, but the boy didn’t grow up the same as the others.

His hand is held by a normally assumed to be cold one, and is brought in the room.

The room is identical, besides the wire plugged into the socket near the bed, but it feels more welcoming than his room. It’s as welcoming as the person who now holds his hand.

He’s sat down. The bed is neat, unlike his hair. The while haired male sits down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and pats their lap.

Next thing he knows, his head is on the other boys lap. His hair is being smooth through and his body relaxes.

And then his tears go free.

**Author's Note:**

> Comforting your emo bf at 3:am in a death game really do feel nice tho.


End file.
